


I Could Do Better But I Don't Want To

by JynxTheKitsune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Gavin Reed, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin gets that hug he needs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, mentions of rape drugs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynxTheKitsune/pseuds/JynxTheKitsune
Summary: When Gavin leaves the bar after being roofied he calls Nines for a ride home. He feels weak and like utter shit, thankfully Nines is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	1. Gay And Very Afraid Of People

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted. Constructive criticism in the comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Use of rape drugs and victim blaming

This was one of those moments when Gavin regretted every decision he had ever made. Although, he did have quite a few of those moments in life, this particular one sucked. Collapsed in some random alleyway with shaky hands struggling to use his phone. Thinking was difficult to say the least, but despite his stubbornness, Gavin needed help. As he waited for the person he called to answer, he realized that he wasn’t paying attention to who exactly he was calling. His mind already stupidly dazed out.

They answered his call confused. “Detective Reed? It’s currently 12:23 p.m., why are you calling?”

Ah that’s right, he had called Nines. “Hey, hey tincan.” He couldn’t place what exactly it was, but his own voice sounded off somehow. “I know it’s late n’ all, but I need you to give me a ride to my apartment.”

“Detective, what’s going on?” Nines pressed. 

“Long story.” Gavin said simply, but when he was met with silence he took that as his cue to explain further. “Went out drinking with a guy, was just going to be a quick date, guess he had other plans though. I think he slipped something into my drink when I wasn’t looking, roofied me or some shit. What a fucking prick. I’m alright though, just need a ride home.”

There was a long pause before Nines spoke again. “Where are you currently?”

That was a good question, a question Gavin didn’t quite have an answer to. When he started to feel off and had figured out that his drink was spiked, he just grabbed his jacket and left without further planning. He rushed out and continued to walk until his legs were too shaky to continue. “I’m uh- I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay. I’ve tracked your phone’s location. I’ll be there in about 6 minutes. I advise you to stay put and on call until I’ve arrived.” Said the android. Either it was Gavin’s drugged out brain making things up or he just heard the softest voice the RK900 had ever used.

Sure enough Nines was there in a few minutes as promised. By the time the android got there Gavin was sitting on the curb with his face hidden in his hood. Gavin would rather die than admit just how thankful he was to see Nines then or how terrified he had been beforehand. 

Gavin wasn’t actually sure if Nines would show up. It was off hours and Gavin’s always been a complete asshole to him, there was no reason to help someone like him. Yet there stood Nines in front of him with a red LED shining on his temple as he assessed the human. He couldn’t tell whether the android was worried or upset with him, he was never good at reading others and Nines was shit at expressing emotions. 

“Detective Reed,” Nines greeted him. “I’m here to take you home.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Gavin grumbled as he walked to the car.

When he tripped over his own foot, Nines steadied him before he could fall face first. Gavin pushed the android away. He didn’t like looking weak, even if he was just roofied by his asshole date and called his coworker to drive him home, Gavin needed to pretend that he still had some dignity left. Though it was safe to bet that his partner knew better than to assume Gavin held even a shred of dignity. Nines always seemed to know better.

Once in the car, Gavin immediately curled in on himself. His body wasn’t happy with him and this entire situation had him uneasy. Although he knew it was stupid, part of him worried that the android might take advantage of him. Gavin knew Nines well enough to know he’d never, but the fact that he could if he wanted to was terrifying enough. Gavin kept his arms and legs crossed.

Block out the world around him and ignore all of his problems, that’s what Gavin did best. It’s all he ever did.

It wasn’t long into the drive when Nines decided to break the silence. “Why do you associate yourself with such toxic people in the first place? You’re a detective, surely you can spot a destructive person when you see them.”

Shit, Nines just had to bring that up. Just when Gavin finally got Tina off his tail about the guys he hooked up with, Nines starts. Why couldn’t people mind their own business?

“Yeah well, I’m a pretty destructive person myself, if you haven’t noticed.” He scoffed as he watched as the android’s LED circled in yellow.

Nines kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. “You’re obnoxious, hot tempered, and quite frankly stupid at times-”

“Gee, thanks.”

“-But I don’t believe even you deserve this type of treatment. I know it’s not my place to say this, but you could do better than those selfish brutes who think with their penises instead of their brains. I don’t see any logical reasonings for you to surround yourself with people as such”

As much as he hated to admit it, the tin can was calling him out in a pretty accurate way. Nines was a fucking detective robot, why’d Gavin ever think that he could keep his private life to himself?

Gavin pressed his hands in his face. Somehow his headache got worse. “You know why, Nines. My life is a shitshow and I’m practically the human version of a dumpster fire. No one good is gonna want me and they sure as hell don’t need me dragging them down. I don’t deserve anything better than whatever one night stand pricks I can find in bars.”

“You deserve kindness.” Nines spoke so softly, Gavin knew the words couldn’t be meant for him.

Once the car arrived at Gavin’s apartment Nines helped him to his place. At this point he was too shaky to protest against the arm guiding him. Suddenly Gavin was sitting down on his bed. He couldn’t recall the trip from the car to his bedroom beyond a blurry mess. 

Nines left the room and returned swiftly with a glass of water. “Drink this.”

Gavin watched him with weary eyes. His trembling worsened. “Fuck off! I know I’m a weak fucking pussy, you don’t have to rub it in my face”

“I am simply giving you water, Detective.” Gavin could tell that the android was annoyed with him, yet he kept ever so patient with his partner’s temper.

After a silent moment of debating with himself, Gavin took the glass. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he chugged the entire cup of water. 

Nines took the now empty glass from him to place on the nearby nightstand. “Good.” He gave the human a curt nod with the simple praise.

“Whatever.” Gavin grumbled. 

He refused to look at his partner, he felt too stupid and embarressed. Thankfully he’d forget most of this in the morning once the drug wears off. He supposed that was the only upside to being roofied by an asshole date. God, he was such a fuckup. His life, a constant hill downwards filled with dumbass decisions and self destruction. 

But at least this time someone was there to help him pick up the pieces. Someone actually cared enough to not let him drown in his own fuck up. This left an odd taste in his mouth.

Nines turned to leave, but Gavin reached out to grip the edge of his coat before it was too late. Gavin pulled him into a hug, he held his partner tight as if his life depended on it. A second of stillness stretched for an eternity. Neither the human or android knew what to make of this moment.

Gavin breathed in a shaky breath and whisper in a voice so quiet, if Nines were human he’d never hear it. “Thank you, Nines…”

Nines hugged him back. He runs a gentle and timid hand through his human counterpart’s hair. “Of course, Gavin.”


	2. It's Too Early For This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Gavin's luck that he has to actually deal with a follow up about what happened last night, and of course it just had to be Nines that's there for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this earlier, but finals were kicking my ass. Thankfully that's over and done for now. Here is chapter 2 of this short fic and thus the conclusion of the story. 
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Use of rape drugs and victim blaming

Gavin woke up with the world’s worst migraine. He felt like throwing up, but instead of ruining his bedsheets, he took a few deep breaths and focused on calming down his stomach. He could throw up later once he’s near a toilet. Despite being buried under the covers, there was a slight tremble in his body. Gavin knew a hangover when he felt it. Though, he didn’t remember drinking _that _much last night… Fuck, last night.__

____

The memories hit Gavin like a ton of bricks. That is to say, it was not pleasant one bit and definitely made his headache worse. Most of it was a blurry mess and there were bits missing, but that didn’t make it any easier to process. 

____

He was fucking roofied by that dumb jackass son of a bitch! If he ever sees that asshole again he’s punching his face with no hesitation. Gavin shouldn’t have let this happen, he was a cop for fuck’s sake. One would’ve thought he was smarter than letting himself consume a date rape drug. This is why he doesn’t date. This is why he sticks to impersonal one night stands. It was only the second date and the prick had already managed to make Gavin’s life more miserable.

____

And then there was everything that followed after he left the bar. Shit, _Nines _was there. Gavin wished he could travel back in time so he could slap himself before he called his work partner. Why did his drugged out brain let him idiotically allow Nines to be there? As if he needed the stuck up android to think any less of him. Goddamnit why’d he have to be so fucking pathetic all the time?!__

______ _ _

Gavin felt like screaming until he passed out. So he let out a frustrated yell. He shut his eyes and gripped his own hair as he did so. He had so much hatred built up in him, he didn’t know how else to release that pent up anger.

______ _ _

Suddenly a pair of strong hands forced his own arms down before he could accidentally pull his hair out. “Detective Reed, I need you to breathe.”

______ _ _

Wait, who the fuck? Gavin opened his eyes to see Nines pinning his arms down to his mattress. Why was he here? Didn’t the robot have somewhere else to fuck off to?

______ _ _

“Get off of me you asshole!” Gavin tried to squirm out of his hold. “You’re a fucking prick! Get your ass out of here! You’re the fucking worst! Go away, no one likes you!”

______ _ _

“Gavin, _breathe _.” Nines ordered him.__

______ _ _

__When it became obvious that he wasn’t going to loosen his grip until Gavin listened, he reluctantly stopped threshing and throwing insults. He gave Nines a death glare as he made a show of inhaling and exhaling, despite the android not needing the air himself. After a few deep breaths, Nines let go and took a step back._ _

______ _ _

__“What the _phck _are you doing here?!” Gavin stood up, but dizziness took over and he stumbled back down on the edge of his bed instead. He convinced himself that Nines didn’t notice it (Nines totally noticed).___ _

______ _ _

____“I’m here on your behalf.” Nines’ voice was calm and patient, but his glare showed a silent warning. Gavin had no idea how he managed that odd combination. “You might not remember due to the consumption of gamma-Butyrolactone, but you were the one who called me for help.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____It was too early in the morning for this. “Gamma what now?”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Gamma-Butyrolactone.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“That’s not a real word.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Nines rolled his eyes. “You’d probably know it as GBL. It’s the date rape drug that Dane Johnson slipped into your alcolic beverage last night.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Dane? Wait, how do you know who I was with yesterday?” Gavin didn’t tell him that, did he? He seriously couldn’t remember if he did or not. Forgetting shit wouldn’t be so annoying if it weren’t for being reminded of the events later. “You stalking me or something, freak?!”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“I’m the most advanced android known to man and a superior detective compared to most, I can solve a simple task such as finding the name of one lousy human effortlessly.” Then Nines reached into his pocket and pulled out Gavin’s phone. “Plus I viewed your text messages.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Gimme that!” Gavin snatched the phone out of his hands. He scrolled through his different messages and photos to make sure that he didn’t screw with anything else. “And stop hacking into my shit, asshole.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“There was barely anything to hack into. Besides, reading through your horrendous spelling errors and nonsense movie references quickly became irritating.” Nines sat down on the chair next to Gavin’s bed. Which wouldn’t have been weird if there was normally a chair there._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Right beside his bed was one of the cheap chairs that should’ve been at the table. It was placed so it could face both the bed and the doorway. Nines sat there like he was a marble statue carved to show what perfect posture looked like. This must have been his doing, but why? There was absolutely no reason for the android to stay here, in fact there were only reasons why he shouldn’t. This made no sense and trying to figure it out made his headache worse._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Ok, sure whatever. I’ve just got one more question,” That was a lie. He had a million questions swarming through his head, but he didn’t want to risk looking like an idiot to ask them all. “I asked you for a ride home and you gave me one. I made it back home, all safe in my bed and shit. So why in the world are you still here?”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“What do you remember from last night?” Nines asked simply._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Normally Gavin would be happy that he wasn’t the only one asking questions, except he hated what Nines was asking him. Last night was shittier than his normal nights (and that’s saying a lot), that’s all he cared to remember, but now Nines wanted him to actually somewhat process the events that took place. Rude. Maybe he can ignore the android and go back to sleep._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Gavin ran his hands down his face while sighing much louder than needed. “I don’t know, man, it’s all hazy. I went out for drinks with a guy, ended up that he was a bigger asshole than I thought, I realized I was drugged and bolted, didn’t trust a cab and Tina’s out of town so I made the dumbass decision to call you, and you brought me to my apartment. End of story.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Gavin made sure to keep it vague. He didn’t want to admit how anxious he really was before Nines found him, or that he remembers every word they exchanged in his car, and especially not that the last thing he somewhat remembers was pulling Nines into a hug and thanking him. Gavin wasn’t even ready to admit all that to himself. So Gavin did what Gavin did best and repressed that shit._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Nines’ LED cycled in yellow. “Understood. In that case I should tell you that I stayed here for your wellbeing. Last night I found that your stress levels were noticeably lower whenever I was present in the room. I was also concerned about possible intruders. You live in a neighborhood with alarmingly high crime rates. I’d recommend you to move out of this, for a lack of a better word, shithole.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Heh, watch out Terminator, it almost sounds like you care about me.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“I am simply stating facts, Detective.” Nines stated this fact simply, because that’s what he did best._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Gavin found himself suddenly needing to play with the loose strand of string on his shirt. Apparently he’d fallen asleep still dressed in his clothes from last night. “You’re an idiot.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“That’s rich coming from the person who failed his driver's test three times.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____He couldn’t help but to snicker at that. “Shut up. You always look like the kid that stands in the corner during prom because he got stood up by his middle school crush. And I told you to stop going through my history and shit.” His words seemed to lack their usual bite._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Gavin was genuinely glad that they were switching back into their usual play of banter and insults. It was much easier and preferable than dealing with past mistakes. Mistakes meant weakness, and Gavin didn’t need anymore reminders of how weak he was despite his bravado act he constantly kept up. Plus insults were a great distraction from what people really mean. Say something offensive and everyone forgets about whatever sappy shit was being said before._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Before anymore words could be exchanged, Gavin’s alarm on his phone went off. And now his headache worsened by about 40%. Just what he needed._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Gavin turned off the alarm and stood up with a stretch. “We still have work today, tin can. As much fun it is to be harassed by you in my own apartment, I gotta cut this short.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“I would advise you to take the day off, but we both know you’re too stubborn to listen. We could carpool. It’d be more efficient.” Nines offered. He was still terrible at leading into new topics, probably due to his blunt and straightforward nature, but he was still learning._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Nah, I’m good. Don’t want to spend a second more with you than I have to.” Gavin patted his shoulder as he walked past him to grab a change of clothes._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Whatever you say, Detective.” And there was definitely an eye roll when Nines said it, but Gavin was too busy ignoring it to notice. “Take a shower before you leave. You’re filthy.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Blah blah, take a shower, blah blah blah, I’m Nines and I’m better than everyone cause I’m smart, logic logic logic.” He mocked Nines. Nines responded with the priceless expression only someone who was absolutely tired of all the dumbass bullshit they had to deal with could have._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Nines was right about him needing a shower, but Gavin wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of listening to him without being obnoxious. Besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t aware of how filthy he was. He could practically feel the grime of self pity and dumb decisions clinging to his skin. The sooner he could wash that away the better._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Welp,” Gavin spoke. “This is the point where I kick your ass out.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____He gave a prompt nod. “Yes, I suppose I should leave you to your own devices now. I will meet you at the precinct soon. I took the liberty to brew a pot of coffee for you as well as order you a new bottle of ibuprofen, I took note that you were running low.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Was that Gavin’s cue to thank him? He was pretty sure that’s what he was supposed to do. Although, Nines was a prick who started annoying him the second he opened his eyes. With that in mind it would be justifiable to say that they’re even now and avoid having to lose anymore of his pride to thank him. Yeah, seemed about right._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He waved the android’s reply off and walked him to the door. “See ya soon tin can. Don’t solve the Amanda Washington case without me. I don’t care how bored you get while waiting, I will dropkick you if you manage to do all the work before I even get there.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____They both knew it was an empty threat, especially since Gavin would most likely break a few bones if he really did try to dropkick the tank of a being. The human already tried a couple dozen times to beat him in a fight and lost embarrassingly badly every time._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Nines opened the door to let himself. When he stepped out into the hall, he paused and looked back at Gavin. A small and rare smile on his face._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Keep safe, Gavin.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“You too.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____He didn’t quite say it, but he hoped Nines understood what he meant. For some odd reason Gavin cared about him too._ _ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finished reading the fic which means you get a golden star sticker!!! Thank you for sticking around!


End file.
